Lucivar Yaslana
Lucivar Yaslana (pronounced "Lew'-se-var") is the son of Saetan SaDiablo and wingless part-Eyrien Luthvian. He is the biological brother of Daemon Sadi and adopted brother of Jaenelle Angelline. He was used as a pleasure slave for much of his life. Upon gaining freedom, he became a strong brother-figure to Jaenelle Angelline. He later becomes the Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih and the First Escort of the Dark Court. Lucivar marries Eyrien hearth-witch Marian, and they have three children: son Daemonar, daughter Titian, and another son Andulvar. Attributes Lucivar is a tall, good looking Eyrien, with the golden brown skin, black hair, gold eyes and large membraneous black wings typical of his race. He is well-built and very capable as a warrior, having spent his childhood in Eyrien hunting camps learning to master their weaponry and style of combat. As an Ebon-Gray Jeweled Warlord Prince, Lucivar's judgment is occasionally clouded by his fierce temper. He inherited his temper from his sire, Saetan, himself a Warlord Prince; Lucivar's temper was sharpened dangerously during the 1,700 years he spent as a slave in the courts of Terreille. His dark Jewels and his status as the Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih grant Lucivar great authority when dealing with other males. Occasionally, his fierce nature rises to the surface when dealing with the coven of witches that form his adopted sister's court. Though he prefers action to deliberation, Lucivar puts his trust unerringly in the judgment of his adopted sister and Queen, Jaenelle. After being forced to service witches in the courts of Terrielle, Lucivar developed a dangerous attitude when dealing with certain types of females. While serving as a pleasure slave, Lucivar was forced to wear a Ring of Obedience: a metal ring that encircles the male organ and inflicts enormous amounts of pain, forcing the male to submit. When Lucivar finally finds Jaenelle after believing her dead for five years, he demands a different sort of ring: a ring that provides him the connection to Jaenelle that he so desperately needs. Childhood As a favor to the broken Black Widow, Tersa, Saetan agreed to help Luthvian through her Virgin Night. However, he was under the impression that she was Hayllian and taking a contraceptive brew to prevent pregnancy. However, Luthvian was, in fact, Eyrien though wingless, due to having a non-Eyrien ancestor (Hekatah); in desperation to survive her Virgin Night, and due to shame of her mixed heritage, she chose to withhold this information from Saetan. After the act, Luthvian became pregnant with Lucivar. When Lucivar was born, Luthvian wanted to remove his wings so that he could live a normal life passing as Hayllian. However, Saetan knew that Lucivar was Eyrien at heart and decided that it would be better to slit his throat than to remove his wings. Luthvian, fearing what Saetan would do if crossed, chose to keep Lucivar's wings intact. By the time of Lucivar's Birthright Ceremony, Luthvian had been fed enough half-truths about the nature of Guardians by Askavi's High Priestess, Prythian, that she no longer trusted Saetan. She denied him paternity and willingly gave Lucivar into the care of Prythian, who immediately sent him to the Eyrien war camps and eventually used him as a pleasure slave, controlling him with a Ring of Obedience. Category:SaDiablo family Category:People Category:Dark Court Category:Yaslana family Category:Warlord Princes Category:Dark-Jewelled characters